Rugby and World Meetings Do Not Mix
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: ...here froggy froggy froggy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No own

Just a quick drabble for the world cup, it's the semi final match between NZ and OZ tonight. SO EXCITED! I'm a kiwi girl myself so I really want the ABs to win the whole she-bang. But _if we can't win_, OZ better do it cos I want that cup to be on one side of the ditch. If they don't and France wins, Australia will be dead to me, and _yes_ that includes the australian side of my family.

Just to clarify, I don't see NZ and Australia as siblings. Yes they were both England's colonies but their indigenous people aren't remotely similar. NZ has a strong polynesian heritage like the rest of the south pacific islands. My understanding of the Australian aboriginees is that they are not polynesian.

**Rugby and World Meetings Do Not Mix**

France was preening as they all settled down for the meeting. Surprisingly for a nation who didn't make the semi-finals, England was smirking.

"What's he smiling about?" Spain queried.

"Ah, mon petit lapin is just happy for moi."

Ireland snorted.

"You're dead." England chirped and pointed across the room to where the Southern Pacific nations sat. Giggling gleefully England finally turned to face France. "It doesn't matter which of those two wins tonight, you'll be _slaughtered_ by one of them."

New Zealand looked up at her former 'Motherland' before turning her green gaze on the French nation and smirked ferally.

Australia mirrored her as his koala settled on his shoulder. "French food for dinner this labour weekend love?"

"Grilled rooster." She snorted, leaning against his side. "Too right mate. Think we should have the first barbie of the season."

England and Wales snickered as France's face paled dramatically.

"Yes, yes, rugby world cup is on." Germany smacked his hands on the table. "But this is a meeting, lets get to business."

The meeting continued in what Germany considered an exemplary manner for a few minutes until Australia spoke up again.

"Kiwi, no hard feelings for tonight eh?"

"You mean when my boys kick your ozzie arse?"

England watched in mild interest as New Zealand and Australia quickly degenerated into a fight. America, being the hero, tried to stop them, only to get tackled and reminded of his inferior rugby abilities.

The world gave a collective blink and Italy flew up a white flag as he ducked behind the ever neutral Swiss, when New Zealand spat out a particularly nasty Maori curse that was happily translated by Cook Islands. Australia flung his koala at her.

As the pair rumbled out of the meeting room, the nations gave a large sigh of relief, Canada finally managed to coax America out from under the table where he was bemoaning his 'unheroic' rugby record.

New Zealand's voice was heard one last time in a tone of voice not heard since the Rainbow Warrior Incident.

"_Goddamnit Ozzie, if you beat me, you better bring me the Frog's head served in that cup or you WILL be sleeping on the couch til the next world cup_!"

Chuckling gleefully at his former colonies' behaviour, England turned to the stunned German nation.

"Word of advice lad? Don't call world meetings on days when those two are playing against each other."

All Germany could do was nod.

END


	2. She'll be Right Mate

recent events mentioned here: Tuvalu is presently suffering a shortage of water and relying on international help. The ship Rena crashed into a reef of NZ's bay of plenty and has gushed oil into the sea and shipping containers. World cup's the only thing going right for my poor country…

**She'll be Right, Mate.**

Looking over the rim of his teacup, England eyed the other nations present with amused interest. After the last meeting ended in Australia and New Zealand's rugby-fuelled bickering, Germany decided that it was best the nations take a break until the Rugby World Cup was over. Several of the Commonwealth nations had immediately sped off for New Zealand's country, the island nation forced to cram them all in her five bedroom homestead on a farm just outside of Auckland city. France was somewhere in her country with his teammate, the host nation uncaring about where so long as they played by her rules.

Australia and Wales were presently engaged in a game of 'my team's better than your's'. To which New Zealand had been quite gleefully pointing out that HER team was better than both of theirs. When Australia went to argue that point she pointed to a newspaper clipping detailing her 20-6 victory over him in the semi finals.

Wales and Australia both promptly quietened down.

England chuckled as Tonga and Samoa tore out of the house with a rugby ball, the small pacific nations of Cook Islands and Niue giving chase with loud cheers. He watched quietly as New Zealand stopped to speak gently to Tuvalu, who was now relying on her and America for water due to a bad drought.

Smiling cheekily, his host say down next to him. "Kia ora Mum."

England sighed and set his teacup down with a clink. "Poppet, I have asked you not to call me that."

"Motherland." New Zealand sang.

England winced and muttered something ungentle-manly about his former bosses. Ever since some idiot in his government had coined the term 'Mother England' back in the imperial days, the southern island nation had never called him anything else. New Zealand sniggered.

His eyes strayed to the window where a beautiful view of a stormy Tasman Sea greeted him. A thought struck him. "How's the Bay of Plenty, poppet?"

She winced. "Bloody Rena, me poor wildlife's copping it. The dang weather won't cooperate so we can't do much. I think that bloody ship is gonna end up tearing apart like the media are fretting about, after all."

England clucked his tongue sympathetically and patted her hand. "You've not had a good run of it this past year have you? Those earthquakes in Christchurch, the Pike River Mine disaster, and now this."

"She'll be right, mum." New Zealand replied quietly, a slight break to her voice. "I'll get through it, always do you know."

"I know." He smiled proudly at her. "You've always been such a strong little nation."

She smiled shyly up at him as he coughed and stood up to put his empty teacup in the sink. She laughed as he mumbled about her 'past accomplishments proving she was strong, and after all, _he had raised her'_, and disappeared outside.

That was England for you. She thought fondly, just couldn't give a compliment without feeling awkward.

She glanced over at the calendar, it was Wednesday. Just four more sleeps until the finals.

Well, England was the Motherland, so in a sense, she _was_ his daughter and given France's war record and England's record, that meant….She grinned maliciously and headed out the door. As she disappeared down the drive, the visiting nations looked up as a taunting call whispered after her. As the words hit England's ears, he burst into laughter.

"_Here Froggy, froggy, froggy_."

End

…NZ's having French food this Sunday.

If you haven't listened to it yet, AB supporters should look up Franko Heke's _We are One_, a wonderful and patriotic song.


End file.
